starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa
*Programa de Modernización de la Nueva Clase |modelo = Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa |clase = *Destructor Estelar *Crucero''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *Nave capital |coste = 168.528.000 créditos |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo = 1.040 metros''Starships of the Galaxy'' |envergadura= |altura= |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos= |maniobrabilidad= |motor= |hipermotor = *Clase 1.0 *Respaldo Clase 10 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida = Pico: >9,28 × 1024 W''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' (más del 20% de poder que el DEI-I) |energía= |escudo=Equipado |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion = Navicomputadora equipada |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento = *Baterías turbolásers pesadas (40: 10 proa, 10 popa, 10 babor, 10 estribor) *Cañones turbolásers (40: 10 proa, 10 popa, 10 babor, 10 estribor) *Cañones de iones (20: 5 proa, 5 popa, 5 babor, 5 estribor) *Tubos de misiles de concusión de asalto (8, torreones) **30 misiles cada uno *Proyectores de rayo tractor (8: 3 proa, 2 babor, 2 estribor, 1 popa) |complementos = *60 Cazas estelares *12 Transportes |muelle= |escape= |tripulación = *6.795 tripulación *244 artilleros |tripulacionmin = 2.265 |pasajeros = 1.600 tropas |carga = 15.000 toneladas métricas |abastecimiento = 6 meses |soportevital= |comunicaciones=Equipado |otros= |funciones = *Destructor *Portanaves *Nave de mando |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=15 DBYThe New Essential Chronology, p. 179 |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era = *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion = *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} El Destructor Estelar clase ''Nebulosa, también conocido como '''Destructor Estelar clase ''Defensor', era el diseño de nave de guerra más grande y poderoso del Programa de Modernización de la Nueva Clase de la Nueva República. Características Aunque solo tenía 1.040 metros de largo (65% de la longitud de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase ''Imperial]]), la clase Nebulosa fue construida para ser un rival para un Imperial II. Incluso con una estructura que era una desviación significativa de la clase Imperial, especialmente la falta de una torre de mando, la clase Nebulosa a menudo se confundía con un diseño Imperial debido a sus líneas angulares. Su pequeño tamaño a menudo llevaba a que se le denominara como "Destructor Estelar de bolsillo", como lo sería también la [[Destructor Estelar clase Turbulento|clase Turbulento]].Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación Fue diseñado para poder derrotar a cualquier Destructor Estelar enemigo, dos cruceros pesados o una línea completa de las más pequeñas naves de apoyo Imperiales. Montó defensas lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir incluso a algunos de los Superdestructores Estelares o naves de guerra analógicos más pequeños. [[Archivo:Nebula-class.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Un Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa.]] El armamento del Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa consistía en 40 baterías turbolásers pesadas, 40 cañones turbolásers, 20 cañones de iones, 8 proyectores de rayo tractor y 8 tubos de misiles de concusión, cada uno equipado con 30 misiles. A pesar de que contaba con una potencia de fuego muy superior a la de la [[Destructor Estelar clase República|clase República]], las dos naves tenían armamentos casi similares: la diferencia era de ocho lanzadores de misiles de concusión para la clase Nebulosa y dos rayos tractores adicionales para la clase República. La generación de energía y el modelo de armas eran lo suficientemente diferentes para hacer de la clase Nebulosa un diseño muy superior en comparación con la clase República. Además, los sistemas de armadura y escudo del casco de la clase Nebulosa superaban a la mayoría de las otras naves en la galaxia, incluida la clase República. Las naves podían transportar hasta sesenta cazas estelares, que normalmente incluyen un ala de asalto formada por una mezcla de bombarderos Ala-K para ataques de precisión y cazas estelares defensor para un apoyo cercano. La clase Nebulosa también podían albergar un ala de superioridad espacial que constaba de Alas-E, Alas-A o Alas-X mejorados equipadas con hipermotores. También transportaba 1.600 tropas y consumibles suficientes para cinco a seis meses, dependiendo de la configuración. Los Destructores Estelares clase Nebulosa fueron equipados con un hipermotor Clase 1 para realizar un viaje más rápido que la luz. El diseño también incorporó un sistema de ventilaciones de empuje lateral para aumentar la maniobrabilidad de la nave, lo que le otorgaba una agilidad mucho mayor que la mayoría de las grandes naves capitales. Siguiendo la práctica de la Nueva Clase de usar el mismo casco para configuraciones múltiples, los Destructores Estelares clase Nebulosa compartieron su diseño básico de armazones espaciales con los [[Portanaves de flota clase Resistencia|portanaves de flota clase Resistencia]]. Historia [[Archivo:Dsdsotg.jpg|thumb|220px|left|Destructores Estelar clase Nebulosa en el espacio.]] El desarrollo del Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa comenzó poco después de la caída de Coruscant. Formalmente renombrado como Defensor cuando se convirtió en parte del programa de diseño Defensor, la clase Nebulosa refinó los elementos centrales del diseño de la clase República de Walex Blissex en un casco más pequeño y más angular. El programa Defensor se retrasó por los inconvenientes causados por las distracciones políticas y las campañas del Gran Almirante Thrawn y del renacido Palpatine. Cuando finalmente se reanudó el trabajo, el diseño se convirtió en parte del programa de la Nueva Clase y compartió el diseño básico del casco al portanaves clase Resistencia.The Essential Guide to Warfare En el 15 DBY, la clase Nebulosa se convirtió en el último de los ocho nuevos diseños de naves estelares de la Nueva Clase en entrar en servicio. Se dijo que la introducción de la nave fue inoportuna, ya que ocurrió durante lo que se consideró el año más pacífico desde la fundación de la Nueva República.The Essential Chronology, p. 126 El primero de la clase en entrar en servicio fue el ''Obi-Wan'', que lleva el nombre de uno de los héroes de la Rebelión. La nave fue comandada por la capitana Whyrrryk, una mujer wookiee. Debido al proceso de construcción de naves de guerras compactas pero potentes de este tipo, solo un pequeño número de naves clase Nebulosa fueron construidas. Solo diez estaban en servicio en el 17 DBY, con proyecciones de una más que se lanzaría cada año hasta que se completara el programa de construcción de la Nueva Clase. Cuando los yuuzhan vong invadieron, las pocas naves de la valiosa clase Nebulosa de la Nueva República se mantuvieron cerca de los Mundos del Núcleo en flotas de reserva debido a la presión política. A pesar de esto, las Nebulosas tuvieron un buen desempeño en los enfrentamientos con las naves de guerra extralácticas una vez que finalmente vieron el combate. Incluso teniendo en cuenta su edad, la clase Nebulosa todavía representaba la cima del diseño moderno y eficiente del Destructor Estelar durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Al menos un Destructor Estelar clase Defensor todavía estaba en servicio en el momento del Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. Pol Temm mantuvo la nave como parte de su flota de defensa de La Rueda. Intentando hacer cumplir su regla de no armas, entró en una batalla espacial con una facción mandaloriana llamada los Supremacistas Mandalorianos y, según informes, fue asesinado cuando su Defensor estalló. Entre bastidores La información oficial del Universo Expandido acerca de esta nave tiene una historia larga y retorcida. Michael P. Kube-McDowell, autor de las novelas de Crisis de la Flota Negra, llamó al Destructor Estelar un gemelo del portanaves clase Resistencia, pero el libro de fuente RPG Cracken's Threat Dossier llamó a esta nave el Destructor Estelar clase Defensor, y le dio una historia in-universe complicada como parte del proyecto "Defensor", junto con el [[Portanaves de asalto clase Defensor|portanaves de asalto clase Defensor]] (otro diseño de la "Nueva Clase" creado por Kube-McDowell) y el caza estelar defensor (una antigua nave WEG basada en un juguete de la serie animada Star Wars: Droids). El libro de fuentes también incluía las únicas imágenes oficiales (en el momento) del Nebulosa y el Resistencia. A diferencia de las imágenes de las otras naves de la Nueva Clase en el libro, en realidad, éstas dos clases de naves parecían que habían sido construidas del mismo casco, con una torre de mando parecida a una aleta y alta montada en un casco con forma aproximada de daga de una sección de bloque de ingeniería, un arco cabeza de martillo aproximadamente triangular, y una sección estrechamente conectada. Ésto significa que no podían ser descartadas tan fácilmente como las otras imágenes de naves de la Nueva Clase, aunque era difícil ver como la clase Resistencia se parecía a la descripción del Intrépido como "casco grueso" en Antes de la Tormenta. [[Archivo:Dsdctd.jpg|thumb|200px|left|El Destructor Estelar clase Defensor como aparece en Cracken's Threat Dossier.]] En un libro de fuentes RPG posterior, Starships of the Galaxy, la clase Defensor apareció una vez más, pero con sus estadísticas ligeramente cambiadas: los consumibles de la nave fueron incrementados de 5 a 6 meses, y ahora cargaba 60 "cazas estelares y lanzaderas" en lugar de la única ala en la fuente anterior. La Edición Saga del mismo libro de referencia eventualmente aumentaría aún más el complemento de cazas estelares a 60 cazas estelares y 12 "transportes espaciales". Starships of the Galaxy también tenía una nueva imagen del Defensor, la cual era elegante, con forma de daga, y mucho más similar a los otros diseños de Destructores Estelares. Otra diferencia notable era que el Defensor carecía de una gran superestructura dorsal y la torre del puente normal en otros Destructores Estelares. Muchos aficionados alegremente aceptaron este retcon en la apariencia de la nave, sintiendo que era más estético que la imagen original aparecida en Cracken's Threat Dossier. Añadiéndose a la confusión entre los aficionados está el hecho de que el primer Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa/''Defensor'' fue llamado Obi-Wan. En algunas convenciones de nombres, una clase es llamada después de la primera nave construida o la primera nave comisionada. Estas convenciones de nombres implicarían que este Destructor Estelar podría ser llamado "clase Obi-Wan"; pero mucha clases de naves de guerra (especialmente en la Marina Real Británica, la cual opera un sistema doble de nombres) no son nombradas después de una nave líder, sino después de un nombre común que une al nombre de estas naves, al menos en el lote inicial. Ejemplos históricos incluyen a las naves de 74 armas clase Agrimensores de la Marina de c. 1800, varias clases del siglo XX como la clase Condado, clase Caza, clase Arma, etc., y más recientemente, las fragatas [[Wikipedia:es:Tipo 23|clase Duque]]. Bajo este sistema, Obi-Wan es un nombre muy apropiado para una nave clase Defensor. Más recientemente, The New Essential Chronology añadió más confusión al debate cuando dijo que el nombre oficial es el Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa, retconiendo este nombre a la idea originalmente propuesta por Michael P. Kube-McDowell. Apariciones *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Invasion: Revelations 3'' *''Invasion: Revelations 5'' Fuentes *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Black Fleet Crisis FAQ by Michael P. Kube-McDowell Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Nebulosa Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva Clase Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Productos de la Corporación de Ingeniería de la República Categoría:Clases de Destructores Estelares